


Don't Kill Yourself (Kill Oursleves)

by h311agay



Series: Essays for School [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a little song I wrote the other day when I was relapsing with my depression...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kill Yourself (Kill Oursleves)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't graphic, just... depressing...

**Don't Kill yourself**  
 **(Kill Ourselves)**

  
_Verse 1:_  
Let's kill ourselves, cock the gun  
Let's kill ourselves, barrel full of fun  
Let's kill ourselves, pull the trigger  
Let's kill ourselves, kill ourselves

 _Verse 2:_  
Let's kill our selves, grab the razor  
Let's kill ourselves, slit your wrists  
Let's kill ourselves, bleed all over  
Let's kill ourselves, kill ourselves

 _Verse 3:_  
Let's kill oursleves, just stop eating  
Let's kill ourselves, skin and bones  
Let's kill ourselves, feel 'true beauty'  
Let's kill ourselves, kill ourselves

 _Verse 4:_  
Let's kill ourselves, pop those pills  
Let's kill ourselves, drink the booze  
Let's kill ourselves, lay down to sleep  
Let's kill ourselves, kill ourselves

 _Verse 5:_  
Let's kill ourselves, inject the needle  
Let's kill ourselves, fill up with drugs  
Let's kill ourselves, let's overdose  
Let's kill ourselves, kill ourselves

  
 _Chorus:_  
You say you want to die  
You want to kill yourself  
You even try  
Begin to lose yourself

Say goodbye  
To all your friends  
They start to cry  
But now you're dead

Family falls apart  
Blame spreads around  
You broke their hearts  
6-feet underground

You were their world  
Not anymore  
An endless swirl  
Of internal war

Is that what you want:  
Eternal strife?  
Friends fall apart?  
Family to fight?

You say you want to die  
That's a lie  
You just need help  
For yourself

Unload the gun  
And put down the razor  
Please don't run  
Run no further

Pick up the spoon  
And drop the pills  
It'll be okay soon  
So eat your fill

Put down the drugs  
Don't kill yourself  
Think about how this'll  
Hurt everyone else

Depression hurts  
Yeah I've been there  
But it gets better  
I solemnly swear

  
 _Verse 6:_  
Cock the gun, father blames himself  
A barrel full of fun, mother breaks down  
Pull the trigger, sibling finds you bleeding  
Don't kill yourself, don't kill yourself

 _Verse 7:_  
Grab the razor, best friend cries  
Slit your wrist, their souls die  
Bleed all over, father finds you there  
Don't kill yourself, don't kill yourself

 _Verse 8:_  
Just stop eating, mother starts to worry  
Skin and bones, lover knows  
Feel 'true beauty', family falls apart  
Don't kill yourself, don't kill yourself

 _Verse 9:_  
Pop those pills, please don't do this  
Drink the booze, head to the doctors  
Lay down to sleep, have to pump the stomach  
Don't kill yourself, don't kill yourself

 _Verse 10:_  
Inject the needle, lose control of your body  
Fill up with drugs, begin to lose yourself  
Let's overdose, "Call 911, somebody!"  
Don't kill yourself, don't kill yourself

  
 _Chorus:_  
You say you want to die  
You want to kill yourself  
You even try  
Begin to lose yourself

Say goodbye  
To all your friends  
They start to cry  
But now you're dead

Family falls apart  
Blame spreads around  
You broke their hearts  
6-feet underground

You were their world  
Not anymore  
An endless swirl  
Of internal war

Is that what you want:  
Eternal strife?  
Friends fall apart?  
Family to fight?

You say you want to die  
That's a lie  
You just need help  
For yourself

Unload the gun  
And put down the razor  
Please don't run  
Run no further

Pick up the spoon  
And drop the pills  
It'll be okay soon  
So eat your fill

Put down the drugs  
Don't kill yourself  
Think about how this'll  
Hurt everyone else

Depression hurts  
Yeah I've been there  
But it gets better  
I solemnly swear  
I solemnly swear


End file.
